Halloween is scary for everyone, even Vampires!
by xedwardxloverx
Summary: This is my Halloween themed Twilight story. It started out as meant to be a mostly funny one, but I got wayyy off track. Rated T, but has some sexual referrences. Also, plz REVIEW!


_**Sadly, I did not create Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or anything related to those categories. However much I may wish it different, I did not create Edward. Though, we all thank Stephenie Meyer for doing so, and making him so...well, you know. And if you don't know, YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS BECAUSE YOU HAVE NOT READ TWILIGHT. Thank you for your time.**_

And now I present to you, my very special Halloween-themed fanfic: Halloween is scary for everyone, even Vampires!

BPOV

This was hilarious. It was Halloween, and of course, I was spending it with the Cullens. Alice had picked out costumes this year. We were to go trick-or-treating, and give the candy to the sick kids at the hospital, at the suggestion of Carlisle. This was good because, since they weren't going to eat it, I would have gotten stuck with the candy we got, and as you may or may not know, giving me sugar equals super-crazy-hyperness, which is bad. It's even worse than bad. It's…horrific! So I was quite pleasant with the situation.

The really funny part was the apparel of tonight's events. Alice had shown us the costumes. Edward growled. Emmett snorted. Rosalie gawked. Jasper smirked, quite evilly, I might add. Alice had that twinkle in her eye. And I just stood there. I collapsed on the floor with laughter. How could Alice choose this? It was so funny, and so totally ironic. Alice had chosen all of us, to be WEREWOLVES! HAHAHAHA! I couldn't stop laughing, it was so funny. Tonight was going to be awesome. As I started to calm myself, I noticed everyone was staring at me. That just made me laugh even harder. When I finally regained control, I stood back up.

"What? Am I the only one who sees how funny this is? You guys, _Vampires_, dressing up as _Werewolves_, for Halloween!"

"I'm glad to at least see that Bella is excited about this, guys. You could show a little enthusiasm, you know." Alice was trying to push the costumes. The other three looked like they accepted it, but Edward was still a little edgy. I wrapped my arms around him and tilted his head toward mine, so our eyes met.

"Edward, why are you so tense? Can't you see the humor in this? C'mon, it's supposed to be making fun of them, not joining them or anything. Please?" I gave him the sad puppy dog face. I knew he couldn't resist seeing me like that. It felt good to have something of weakness on him for once, instead of it only going one way. He gave in and kissed me.

"Fine. I'll do it if you will."

"Well then," Alice announced, "let's get out there!" And as Alice handed me and Edward our costumes, he whisked me up to his room. I put mine over my clothes, like the rest of the Cullens were doing. After a minute or two I started to get really hot. Then I realized I was sweating.

"Bella, are you trying to make yourself pass out?" Edward had a playful look on his face, but I knew he was concerned about my condition. "Why don't you take off your clothes under the suit? You'd feel much cooler."

"No, I'm fine, really." Truth is, I was afraid that if I did, we would end up needing to ditch the costumes at some point, knowing my luck, and I'd be naked. Well, I wasn't going to let that happen. Edward was centimeters away from my face, staring into my eyes, his sweet breath on my face. He was dazzling me to get his way.

"Please? I swear I won't look. I just want what's best for you." Damn it, it was working. Who was I kidding, anyway? I couldn't resist his efforts, no matter how hard I tried.

"Alright." He turned around and I undressed and then redressed quickly. The only problem was that I couldn't get the zipper back up. It was low, starting around my knees, but it was in the back so I couldn't reach. After a minute of struggling, I felt Edward's cool hand running up my back, soothingly.

"Mind if I help?" His touch felt nice. I felt a chill go down my spine as he was breathing on my neck while he pulled the zipper up slowly. As realization set in as to what was actually happening, I felt the blood rise in my cheeks. Edward chuckled.

"Bella, don't you think we are far enough into this relationship that you don't have to be embarrassed? I keep telling you that you are beautiful. When will you listen?"

As Edward finished zipping me up, he spun me around to face him. He was staring at me, and I could tell that it was hard for him to keep his control right now. That just made me blush even more. He leaned down to kiss me. He was very straightforward this time. It was a very passionate, very loving, and very sensual kiss. Our lips were fused together. He let his human side get the better of him, and his tongue slipped past my lips. This was the closeness I had been craving. He gently lifted me onto the bed, and placed himself so he was on top of me, but I felt none of the pressure. His fingers were getting tangled in my hair, and I went to unbutton his shirt. His bare chest lay open above me, and he started to unzip the costume that was on me. As I was slipping out of it, Edward pressed himself closer to my body. My breath was getting really ragged, and so he moved over to my neck, kissing frantically behind my ear, and along my collarbone, giving me a chance to catch my breath. I started to reach for his pants. As I unzipped them, and was about to pull them down, there was a knock on the door. We both froze.

"Edward, we can all hear you guys downstairs. Let Bella get dressed. I want to leave soon." Alice sounded like she was getting ticked, but then I heard her giggle as she said these next words. "C'mon, you guys can do that later. The candy is ours for the taking!" And I heard her skip gracefully back down the hall.

Did Alice say that _everyone_ could hear us? Oh no, this was going to be so embarrassing. Edward backed away, looked at me, and smiled. I think he could sense my distress.

"Don't worry, they'll play nice." I looked at him questioningly. "Well, if they don't, I'll take care of it." It didn't really matter. Of course they could hear us. They have supersonic hearing. I was stupid to think otherwise. And, of course, they were going to rib the both of us for what they heard.

"C'mon. We better get dressed. Alice is getting antsy," Edward said. I snuggled back into my costume as Edward buttoned his shirt, and pants, and pulled his costume on. He was still done before me. He quickly zipped me back up and we headed out of his room.

"Ready?" Edward knew I wasn't looking forward to this. I nodded, and we went down the stairs to the living room, where the four of them were waiting. As soon as I was in ear's distance, my ears, I heard Emmett burst out laughing. I was blushing, what a surprise. We turned the corner and Edward punched him. Emmett still laughed. Alice was smirking at us, Rosalie looked at us with disgust, and Jasper looked as if he were about to pounce on someone.

EPOV

As my Bella and I were heading towards the living room, I could hear what Emmett was thinking. He was also laughing, by the way, so Bella could hear him.

_Dude! You guys are too funny. You should have seen it. We could all hear you guys doing some 'stuff' upstairs, but Jasper was acting kinda weird. Well, I ignored him and kept listening to you guys, and as I heard zippers and buttons being undone, Jasper jumped on top of Alice! He started kissing her like they were gonna die any second. She went along with it for a while, but finally broke away and ran upstairs. She banged on your door and we guessed that she caught you guys in the act. She came downstairs giggling and saying how she saw if she didn't stop you guys like that…you know. But it was so funny, cause when she came back down Jasper still had that look on his face, like he needed her __now__, but she just glided past him. Hahahahahaha!_

He was about to tell this story, out loud, to Bella, so I punched him. It cleared his mind of that idea, but did nothing to stop his incessant laughter.

I turned to Jasper, with an apologetic look on my face, cause I really did hate to do that to him.

_Edward, you have no idea what I just felt. Well, I guess you have some idea, cause it was your feelings, but the two of you combined! You guys were KILLING me down here! Did you have to be so…you know…with me in the vicinity? I had to do something, I was going mad. I basically clung to Alice, and she was startled at first. After I had started to get even more so, because you guys were, she just left me to run upstairs. Thank God she stopped you two. I don't know what I would have done! It was the most powerful feelings I've ever felt before, cause I still feel them somewhat, even if you guys don't. Geez, have some self-control next time, man. Please, for all our sake, especially for Bella, cause you have no idea at how embarrassed she is right now._

Okay, I was now really sorry for what I did to Jasper. I knew it was hard for him to be around Bella and I, when we have those feelings, but it had never been like that before. He was just as surprised as we were. And apparently just as lustful too.

I glanced at Rose, and I didn't even have to read her mind to know what she was thinking. But I did anyway.

_Ew. How could you do that? She's, like, a human. I know you love her and all, though I still don't get how, but why would you even want to do that? And with all of us in listening distance, in the house! You're just lucky that Carlisle and Esme are at the hospital's Halloween party right now. Ew._

I've known Rose for over half a century, but I could still be amazed at exactly how shallow she is. But like Emmett wouldn't want me thinking of her as shallow, I wouldn't want him thinking _anything_ about my Bella.

And then there was Alice. She was just smirking at the two of us.

_Ooooh, Edward, you should be glad I stopped you guys when I did. I saw what would've happened if we left you guys alone to do…well, each other haha. Would you like to know? Well, let me give you the kid-friendly version. You and Bella were up in your room "playing doctor". You were near the end of the "exam". But then, Carlisle and Esme came home from the party early. You were so concentrated on making sure Bella was "healthy" that you didn't notice. And right as the "appointment" was about to end, they both walked into your room, seeing that you and Bella were both "well". Would you like me to explain what happens next?_

I shook my head frantically at Alice. I was truly grateful that she had indeed stopped us. That would have been horrible. I cringed just thinking about it. Well, at least I wouldn't have a nightmare about it. But I knew how Bella might react if she knew what Alice had seen, so I whispered, inaudible to Bella, that anyone who reveals that to her will become nonexistent. I think they seemed to get my point cause they all looked at me, horrified. Bella too, stared at me, but I was sure it was only a reaction to everyone else.

"What did you say? Why are they all staring at you like that?"

"It's nothing. They thought they heard something outside, but it was just nature. Nothing to worry about, my dear."

"Okay…" She still looked wary, but let it go. I glared at the others for making me lie to her. They all glanced quickly away, not meeting my gaze. Alice was done with this.

"Okay everyone, let's go! We're losing all the good candy the more we stay in here." And she dragged us all outside. The plan was to run into town instead of taking our cars, because we'd have no place to put them, and we didn't want to risk some kids vandalizing them out on the street.

BPOV

I still didn't understand why we, or they, were running. They could have left the cars at Charlie's house. But, I loved being with Edward when he ran, because he always looked so happy, so at peace. I loved seeing him that way.

Soon enough we were in the heart of town, which considering the size of it, I shouldn't have been so surprised that the center of town was a neighborhood. We started walking toward a house with tons of decorations on it. The car in the driveway looked familiar, somewhat. Edward gracefully stepped up and knocked on the door. Tyler Crowley, Angela's boyfriend for about a year, opened it. Alice and Emmett ran up to him.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" They screamed so close to his face that he almost fell over. He reached over, grabbed the giant bowl of candy, and let them at it. Then he noticed me behind everyone.

"Oh, nice to see you, Bella. I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see you here with the Cullens. Are you coming to Ang's party later? She was kind of upset that you never replied. Oh and of course, your friends are welcome to join also."

"I don't know, Tyler. I hadn't planned on it…" Alice turned to me with a pathetic pleading look on her face.

"Please Bella, please please please, please, please please please, please, please please please, please, please please please, please, please please please, please, please please please, please, please please please, please, please please please, please, please please please, please, please please please, please, please please please, please, please please please, please?"

Obviously, she really wanted to go, and I just had to say yes. What was I going to do, tell Alice no she can't go to a party because I didn't feel like it?

"I'll try and make it, Tyler, really I will, but don't let Angela get too disappointed if I can't go, okay?" He nodded his head.

"Sure, Bella. If I see you later, then, well, see you later, and if I don't, then have a good night."

"You too." And with that he closed the door. Alice came over to me.

"Bella, what do you mean by, 'if you can't go'? Of course you can go. You know that, I know that, and Angela probably knows that too. What's the matter?" How could I explain this to Alice without hurting her feelings?

"Alice, I said it because I might not want to go by the time we're done trick-or-treating."

"Why wouldn't you want to go?" Oh, I don't know, because a certain _somebody_ interrupted Edward and I earlier, when I finally got him to go along with my intentions. And because that certain _somebody_ said we could pick it up later.

"I'll probably be tired after we've finished. Believe it or not, you vampires pretty much wear a human out. And it's not like because I don't go, you can't. Tyler invited you." And if you guys were at the party, then Edward and I would have the whole house to ourselves, and I wouldn't feel so self-conscious.

"Bella, didn't you hear what he said? He said that we could _join_, as in come with a pre-existing invite." Boy was she making this hard.

"I think he meant join in the _party_, Alice." She was starting to annoy me with this stupid argument.

"Well, how do you know what he meant? It's not like _you're_ the one who reads minds." She turned to stare at Edward. "So, Edward, what did he mean?" Edward looked at the two of us, a wary look on his face.

"Well, I, uh…" He was afraid to answer in fear the opposing side would get ticked at him. I gave him a sympathetic look, hoping to maneuver him to my side. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice grinning evilly, like she was threatening to reveal some dark secret, or an extremely embarrassing picture, to me or the whole town. It must not have been that bad, because he shifted his weight in my direction.

"Actually, Alice, Tyler did mean to invite us all to the party, separately, not as a part of Bella's group." She frowned, but then perked back up again.

"Okay. We can still go anyway. Now, next house!" Alice skipped over to the neighboring house and everyone followed. I reached over to stop Edward, and I hugged him.

"Thanks for choosing my side. You'll be glad when I tell you why I don't feel like going to the party with everyone else." He leaned down towards me, so our eyes met.

"Oh, really? Well, maybe we should hurry up with this trick-or-treating so we can go home…" And then he kissed me. He pulled back when we heard Jasper's voice.

"Oh, man, don't do this to me again!" Everyone laughed, including Edward, but I had no idea why.

"Sorry Jasper. I forgot." Then we headed towards them and the waiting prey.

"So," I asked Edward, "What was so funny?" His lips were pressed into a firm line, trying to hide back a smile.

"I'll tell you later." Okay, I could wait. I could wait forever, if it meant I could be with him.

This time, Emmett knocked on the door. He had to restrain from putting a whole through it, however. We heard some shuffling around inside. Emmett knocked again, this time harder. A muffled, "I'm coming, hold on a sec" from inside. I stole a glance at Edward. He did not look too happy. His lip was starting to curl up behind his teeth. I touched his arm, and he stopped.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Before he could say anything, we all figured out what it was. The door opened, and standing in it was Mike Newton, dressed in his costume. He had garlic, a wooden stake, a net, a couple flashlights, and some matches. Not to mention his shirt said, in big bold letters, "Newton, the Vampire Slayer!" That was a dead giveaway. Now they were all mad. Everyone, except Alice, was staring incredulously at him, and growling. Alice, on the other hand, went up to him and, smiling, asked him for some candy. Mike gawked.

"Why would I give you guys candy? It would just go to waist. You don't eat, like, ever. And aren't you guys a little old to still be trick-or-treating?" I'm guessing by the way Mike spoke that he hadn't noticed I was there along with the Cullens. He poked his head around Jasper's form to see me standing next to Edward, who was starting to tremble slightly. "Oh, hi Bella! Would you like some candy? I'm sure you'll put it to good use. Here, take it all!" He came running over with the small bowl of Swedish fish and dumped it in my sack, which had been embroidered in gold writing by Esme. Of course the Cullens never did anything half way. Anyway, Mike stared at Edward, as if asking for some privacy. Edward wrapped his arm around, attempted to calm himself with a deep breath, and then through his teeth, addressed Mike.

"Well, Newton, we are all donating our collections to the children at the hospital that Carlisle works at, since they can't get some themselves." Mike didn't look too happy with his answer. His face fell. Then, strangely, it picked up again.

"How about these funky get-ups you got going on here?" Alice looked insulted, and went from smiling to glaring angrily. Rosalie, however, was the first to speak up against him.

"Are _you_, Mike Newton the Vampire Slayer," she literally spit out the words, "actually insulting _our_ costumes? Ha." We all started laughing at that. Well, all except Edward, who was still clinging me to him, giving signals that clearly said "She's mine. You try anything, you get your blood sucked out by a very angry and very real vampire."

Mike hung his head in shame, and walked back towards the door. "Hey, Bella, are you going to Angela's party later?" He looked hopeful again. Aw, too bad I had to smash his hopes and mangle them in my hands. Yeah, right.

"No, Mike, I'm not going, but the rest of the Cullens might be there." He looked more hurt than I had ever seen him as I said the rest of them. He realized that I already considered myself one of them. I also think he realized that when I said I wouldn't be there, Edward wouldn't either, he'd be with me. It actually felt good to see Mike like that. I had reached a new high, where making him hurt fed my craving. I felt like I could do anything at this point.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow, then." Yes, he was like a tiny ant under my ever-encroaching foot. Now all I had to do was say it.

"Actually, Mike, I was going to call in sick tomorrow. I might not feel up to working after tonight." SQUISH! He was dead. He slammed the door behind him. My foot dropped, and it dominated! I had crushed what little hopes and dreams that boy still had left. He obviously knew what I meant. Only a complete idiot wouldn't. Then I realized that everyone was staring at me. Mostly they were smiling knowingly, except for Emmett, who looked confused.

"What did you mean, Bella? Do you feel sick? Quick! Someone get a doctor! We need a doctor over here!" O god, only Emmett.

The next few houses were uneventful. It actually seemed like I was with a normal group of people, trick-or-treating. Eventually, we reached the end when we had all filled up our bags, even the spares that Alice had brought. I just wanted to go home, and by home I meant the Cullen house.

"Okay, I think we should probably go and drop these off at the hospital, Alice. We can fit anything else in them."

"Alright. Well, we can go to the party now. That should be fun!" Just as she was about to start running, Edward stopped her. He tossed her our bags.

"Alice, since you all are staying in town, why don't you get the bags to Carlisle while I take Bella back home. I'm sure she must be tired from the long night." He turned to look at me, and winked. Was he actually going along with this? Was I finally getting what I wanted? Alice sighed.

"Fine. We'll catch you guys later. Just in case, leave a tie on the doorknob, though we'll hear you anyway." And as she giggled, Alice and the rest of them hurried away. Edward bent down to pick me up, and started running with me in his arms. He was smiling, enjoying himself like he always does, but this time it was because of me. Instead of looking out while the wind blew in his face while he ran, he was staring at me, lovingly. We reached the house fairly quickly, and he dashed us up to his room. He set me down on the bed, so I was staring back up at his angelic face.

"So, where were we?" He bent down to kiss me.

Again, this kiss was lacking his usual cautiousness. I tried reaching around his back to unzip his costume, and was failing horribly at it. Realizing what I was trying to do, he unzipped it himself and was out of it in a flash, along with everything but his pants. He started kissing me again, his bare chest pressed against me. I was still in my costume, but could feel the coldness of his skin through it. He moved to my collarbone, kissing each inch carefully, while I ran my fingers through his hair. He started to unzip my costume. I quickly shrank out of it, and reached to undo his pant zipper. They flew off so fast I almost stopped. Almost. Now he was in just his boxers, and me in my bra and underwear. Our bodies were pressed close up next to each other. He was blisteringly cold. It felt nice against my warm body, of which the temperature was rising the farther we got. As Edward undid the clasp on the back of my bra, I pulled away and looked at his face.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" He chuckled darkly.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" And with that we were bare under the covers. Edward starting kissing me, from my forehead, to my lips, then to my neck, my belly button, and finally my toes, tickling me in the process. I giggled. He came back up to look me in the eyes. He kissed me very passionately on the lips, and I knew we were ready to do this, that he would not hurt me, that he couldn't even if he tried. As we were about to start, the lights to the room flipped on. Edward nearly jumped out of the bed. He turned to stare at a bewildered, and embarrassed looking, Carlisle.

"Holy shit, Carlisle! You just scared the crap out of me."

Happy Halloween Everyone!

I hope you liked it!


End file.
